2013-02-14 Seeing With the Eyes of the Blind
Westchester----------------------------------------------------------------- X-Men Base - Medical Lab This room is fairly large and curved in shape, wrapping around the central transit column so the floor plan ends up being shaped like a half-torus. The floors are tiled in white marble, and the walls are a soft cream color. The equipment here is all the most advanced medical technology that the world has to offer, including advanced life sign monitors and biobeds actually capable of sustaining a patient and doing limited surgical tasks without human assistance. The computer here contains an advanced Artificial Intelligence medical program, which is capable of diagnosing any known ailment and prescribing a treatment. Basically, all of the most advanced tech from the top hospitals in the world has been condensed down to fit into one spacious and serviceable infirmary. The only exit from this room is the doorway to the south, which is a large circle of silver metal embossed with a giant symbol resembling a letter X enclosed by a circle. ---- Come morning, Kurt isn't in medlab. In fact, the Institute's medical facility is quite devoid of the blue elf early in the morning hours. It's only come early afternoon when the X-man comes downstairs via his usual method; not taking the elevator. With a soft *BAMF*, the sound of air as it rushes to fill the void, Kurt is 'taking it slow', but now, it's become something of a crusade for him. Teleporting -everywhere-. *BAMF* *BAMF* *BAMF* In front of the medlab doors, his hand rests upon the closed doors, yellow eyes wanting to push it open, but part of him really not wanting to. There is, however, a solution to that problem. *BAMF* It's been a long night for some individuals. At least one of them prooobably shouldn't have been out for a night on the town, too. Domino's back in the medlab (again,) sprawled out across the bed that had been hers but a few hours ago. Being nonchalant about her own disappearing act is easy to do when she's out freaking cold, finally letting the drugs work their magic and giving in to complete exhaustion. She always did operate on her own schedule, in her own timeframe. Perhaps that's not the best thing for her to be doing these days, now that she's a part of something greater. What did he expect to find? The room empty? Actually, yes. Kurt pauses on the other side of the door, his gaze flickering about the room. In one more 'port, he's bedside. Machines say she's breathing, her heart is beating. Still, a little more pale than he'd like. As for his own state? His arm is still wrapped; bright white against indigo fur. All the nicks that had left scabs are now scarring, with the beginning of short, short blue fuzz growing over. Leaning over, he needs to be sure the machines aren't lying to him. "Domino? Fraulein." There's a low groan from the room's female occupant, lightly scrunching up her face as she tries to dismiss ..whatever. "Fifteen..hundreh yards..south-southeast..three miles per hou--nnn..." Click. Icy blue eyes suddenly snap open, focus, blink, then focus properly. "Bloody hell, there's a draft in here." Blink. -Blue.- "Heya, Fuzzy," Dom greets with a hazy grin, allowing her eyes to slip back closed to sleepy, narrow slits. "Everything alright on the perimeter?" Kurt remains in his lean, yellow pupilless eyes gazing into her face. When she begins to focus, when those blue eyes come from the views in that middle distance to the here-and-now, he nods and gives her a little room. A little air. "When did you finally get back?" He's German. It's in his very nature to sound as if he's interrogating, even as he asks the question. He tries to soften it as he asks again, formed differently. "You were not there when I awoke." "Whoops," is the first muttered response from under Dom's breath. So much for making a break for it on the sly. "Mhnunno..maybe somewhere around three..give or take? Didn't know you wanted me to stick around. I walked to the door and it opened right up, so I went for some fresh air." C'mon, girl. Don't be an ass. Acknowledge the concern. "You lookin' out for me, Kurt..? Didn't mean to worry you." Kurt waits for the explanation that is given so casually, and he doesn't believe it for a second. He really wishes he could, but.. "Ja, I am. The fact you very nearly passed out last night from blood loss und were in no shape to do much.. unless you have a healing ability that I am unaware of?" Kurt doesn't, obviously. "You seem to be pushing yourself when there is no need," here, his voice lowers, "..und I don't want to bury another friend." "I wish," she groggily replies with a tiny chuckle. "Would make this a lot easier." Pushing herself, not wanting to bury-... Dom's eyes suddenly open anew, properly settling upon that pupil-less yellow stare. Sometimes it can be difficult to accept the reality of a situation, to let it get buried beneath so much work. To willingly become blind to something that's right here, staring at her face... This blue mutant honestly, genuinely cares about her. But why? How long have they known one another, now? Not very! Yet, in that same brief passing of time she's already broken her third rule once again. Don't have feelings for anyone else. "I'm not very good at slowing down," she finally admits. "Sitting around only reminds me of everything that needs doing, things which -should- be done. I don't like it. But I'm not going to die on you." She's -way- too lucky for that. ..Right? "You need to slow down in order to be able to see what is coming at you," Kurt murmurs. "When I am on the move, I see very little because I am more concerned with not being a target. It is only when I stop for a moment to look around me, to see what the situation is und what is needed is when I am most vulnerable und most useful." Shaking his head, his tail comes up to point at the wound at her chest, now covered. "How is that supposed to heal?" Good points, there. How's that supposed to heal? "By sheer, stubborn force of will?" she inquires with a teasing grin. Really though, Dom's got a proper question of her own to follow up with. "Then what do you do when you're always a target?" 'Keep moving' has been her strategy for over ten years. It's often grueling, but it's kept her alive. More or less. "You have a gift, Kurt. You can see the good in anyone. It's refreshing, believe me," she offers with a reassuring smile. "Just remember that everyone has a bad side to them, as well. Sitting still is rarely something I can afford to do." Kurt gives her a baleful look, his tail rising into the air, his brows rising. "I smile. Und wave." He is always a target, regardless of where he goes. He exhales and lowers his head, rolling it forward. "You find home, where you feel safe." Taking a deep breath, Kurt brings his gaze back, and doesn't really answer her statement with anything other than, "How did you find Limbo, leibchen?" And it's back to that. How can he stay mad at her? "An ominous place, ja? Where you can always feel eyes upon you?" Humor. You know, sometimes it just works. Domino -laughs- at the answer she's given, "I'll remember that!" Smiling and waving oughta throw the next sharpshooter off for a second or two. Man, what she would give to see the look on their face! Soon enough her expression sours some, recent memories that had already been getting buried beneath an avalanche of -stuff- on her mind now returning to the surface. "I can think of better vacationing spots," she admits. "Hot, muggy in the jungle, dry everywhere else. Insects big enough to play badminton with. Plants that want to eat anything metal. City full of desperate people kept upright by a mad wish. Then there's the host, he was just an ass." Hmm. On that note... "Does the name 'Julianna' mean anything to you?" "Please do." If Domino smiled and waved at a sharpshoot, it really might put them off the game. It would mean they were spotted, and perhaps.. targeted themselves. Always good for that second or two, yes! Kurt waits for the description of Limbo, and smiles, some of those pointed teeth showing. "We all have our bad sides, leibchen. I could easily have remained there und lived." It was the Church, and his duty to friends that kept his mind clear. Both in equal measure. "There are times when I wish to be the demon I resemble." And then he remembers who he is. "It is my choice, however, that I am not." At the question, however, the fuzzy elf shakes his head, "I do not recognize the name, no." So much for the name recognition, but now there's an even more pressing question on her mind. Suddenly everything is turning up -Elf.- "Wait... You could -live- there? I've seen first-hand what they do to outsiders--" Blink. "You're not just a mutant?" Put the pieces together, Domino. Eyes. Teeth. Tail. With a touch of brimstone for presentation. For a moment, she looks puzzled. Conflicted, even. That eerie-yet-jovial face that she always sees with you, reprocessed. Looked at through her version of a demonic filter. Confusion, complete with one brow twisted downward in puzzlement, quickly gives way to a wide-eyed look of complete shock. "I must be blind." "My mother is a mutant." Kurt waits for the reaction, for everything to seep in. "I do understand the bad in people, ja. But, it does not have to be so." Pointing up.. with his tail, he reminds, "I am running the Valentine's Day Dance this evening." He really, really doesn't want the fact that she's just put one and one.. and one together to cause her to completely shut down on him. It's a fear that always sits in the back of his mind in all his new 'relationships', regardless of what those are. So.. he keeps moving, as it were. "I haven't had the opportunity to ask you to the dance yet.. if you are feeling well enough for it?" Recoiling in horror is, fortunately, the last thought on Dom's mind. There's way too much to pick through before that could so much as present itself as an option! Mutants and demons can apparently ... How wicked of a mutant would it take to hook up with a -demon?- Yikes. Then there's what resulted. Only one of the friendliest, purest of heart individuals she's ever come across. Granted there wasn't exactly a ton of competition with the sort of life she has, but it's still significant. And he's asking her..to a dance. It's one of those rare moments that's both perfectly logical and completely beyond understanding. The world's friendliest infernal with the world's biggest-hearted killer. What are the odds? Hell. Okay. To be honest with herself, Kurt's earned himself a dance or two. He's been nothing but thoughtful to her since she arrived here. Where's the harm? "On count of our recent injuries and all," Dom starts off while lightly taking one of Kurt's hands within her own, "we should start out slow." The medical lab doors open up, and in walks Shift. Given his unique mutagenic ability, he's always one to wear X-Men undergarments - specifically, the type of material that looks like spandex, but is in fact a thick weave of unstable molecules designed to mimic the matter phase changes his body is capable of. It helps to keep him from embarassing wardrobe malfunctions. Today, however, the African comes bursting into the room in what could basically be described as his skivvies. They, like his uniform, are gunmetal gray in color, and they even have a little 'X' symbol along the waistband. He is, otherwise, naked. "No! I don't know what is wrong!" he is shouting to the doctor, who is following him in a rush. He spins about upon entry, having yet to notice Kurt and Domino. "-How- am I supposed to know? I don't even undahstand half of dis..." He looks down at his own body, arms flailing a bit. "Dis -crap-!" The thing is, Kwabena is dripping. Yes, he's dripping on the floor, almost as if he just left the shower. Of course, the water dropping from him is black in color, and seems to be beading upon his skin like sweat. The eerie thing is that the water spilled from him seems to be -following- him, like a little puddle with a mind of its own that simply refuses to be separated from his feet. "Well you're -melting-, Shift, that's what's happening!" exclaims the doctor. "Liquid is a state of matter. You're... you're turning into liquid!" Kwabena glares at the doctor. "I KNOW DAT!" he cries, though the angst in his voice is touched by a hint of terror. There is a momentary silence before he spins about, flabbergasted, and makes for the self examination machine. That's when he notices Domino and Kurt, and stops cold. Drip... drip... drip... Kurt's smile grows again, and there's that flicker of relief that passes those pupil-less yellow eyes. Friends can pick out those nuances, but he's more than happy to spell it out for her. After a fashion, that is. With her hand in his, he takes a half-step back and flourishes a bow as if he has the jauntiest plumed hat in hand. "You will be the Queen of the ball. But, unfortunately, most of my evening will be making sure no one escapes to a corner." Teenagers! "But, I would be quite happy to start out slowly." Shift's entrance takes away anything else Kurt may have wanted to say, or discuss, but as the man comes in dripping... himself, he's still holding on to Domino's hand. "Mein Gott," he murmurs.. and then louder, "Kwabena? Was ist passiert?" //What is going on?// Beat. Timing: -Fail.- All Domino can do is lie there and -stare- at Kwabena as he comes barreling into the room, completely flipping out over ..something. Melting? Hey, fancy that! She had told the guy just last week that he needed to push himself further and figure out exactly what he's made of! She might have dropped an 'I told you so' in there but there isn't much of an opportunity to. She's too busy sitting there, completely unmoving. Until Kwabena decides to take a turn doing the same. "Time to change the oil there, buddy. I'd suggest a lighter weight for Spring." You know what else keeps her alive besides constantly moving about? Dry wit. "Guess it's time to add a warning label to his uniform saying not to leave him under direct sunlight," she sides to Kurt. "Well, isn't it obviahs?" spits Kwabena, while the puddle at his feet keeps growing. "I am -melting-." He flails his hands about and adds in derisive sarcasm, "What a world? What a world?" Then he looks down at his feet and seethed a good curse word in his native tongue. "Buka!!" The doctor rushes over to the examination machine and starts pumping commands into it. "This molecular change is taking place because of heightened hormonal levels in your bloodstream. If I'm reading it correctly, it's probably because you're feeling-" "Doctah!" Kwabena turns and glowers at the human, but not after having noticed Domino and Kurt's hands. Was that a flutter of rapid fire blinking? "Well, you'd better get yourself in order," mutters the doctor. "Or shall I find you a nice, large pail?" Okay.. Kurt is reduced to German in his surprise, and he catches himself when the others around him are still in English. Switching over easily, he's still staring at Shift. Domino should be pleased? It's called 'redirect', isn't it? "Did you try something new, or got in trouble 'out there'?" Domino's quip, however, puts a grin on his face, even though he does look concerned for his friend. Nervous humour? When the doctor gives his views on the affair as it were, Kurt blinks those yellow eyes once.. twice.. and looks away, trying so very, very hard not to say something. But, he can't.. he simply can't help it. So, he goes with the.. *ahem* cleanest one that he can possibly make. "I understand that good sex makes one's brain come out one's ears, but.. she has reduced you to a puddle?" "Little early to be thawing out, isn't it?" Domino quietly asks in an oh-so-helpful fashion. "Maybe we should give Frosty another call." When Kwabena and the doctor start talking about it in more detail she can't help but snort from around one of her hands, a grin edging across her features that won't. Go. Away. "Bathroom's right over there. Try not to flush anything important!" C'mon, really here. She's seen Kwabena turn into smoke -how- many times? He's always managed to hold himself together in the end! This is just another phase of ..ehm. Self-discovery. He'll figure it out. Well, either that or the team will have to take turns carrying the bucket with the X-symbol on it when they charge into battle. When Domino chimes in, Kurt simply can't handle it any longer. He honestly bursts out laughing, a hand rising to hold a finger in the air in a 'one moment' gesture as he makes the gallant effort to come to something vaguely resembling a straight face. One. Two. Three. FAIL. Kurt bursts out laughing again, and with tears now making trails through indigo fur, his shoulders are heaving in the laugh. "The magazine may have a toe or two on it.." Kwabena's mouth is now hanging wide open, at both of the remarks that are made. Which gives the doctor ample time to add his two cents. "Now now," he says to Kurt, "heightened hormones are not only caused by sexual arousal. They can also be caused by too much excitement, chronic exhaustion, narcotics use, extensive feelings of grief-" "Doctah!!" The doctor snaps his mouth shut and goes back to his work. There are a number of things that Kwabena could say to either of them. In fact, he had a number of things that could be spat Domino's way. "Watch it, furball!" he bites back at Kurt, before turning to look straight at Domino. Once again, he looks at her with his mouth ajar, with a number of retorts coming to mind. Instead, something comes out that he did not expect at all. "You think I came on dat crazy road trip with you because I owed you someting? I came because-" Foot. In. Mouth. Kwabena abruptly clamps his mouth shut, feeling the heat of embarrassment coming to him. He looks down at the steadily growing puddle at his feet, noticing how his body mass seems to be shrinking. He focuses on that puddle, and then points at it with his hand. Lips curl into a smirk, and with a flinging motion of his arm, the puddle races up to his finger tips, separates from his body, and quite literally flies across the room, momentarily dousing Domino's face with warm, wet, liquefied Shift. And the good Doctor continues with the explanation. And Domino is laughing so hard that another hit of morphine is -really- starting to sound like a good course of action. "Wait, I get it..!" she suddenly cuts in, wiping tears from her own eyes. "It's finally happening, he's bleeding coffee!" Oh god, it -huuuurts.- She needed the laugh. Kurt did, too! But -now?- Timing favors no mutant today! Then Kwabena drops The Bombshell. Dom sobers up, fast. He -had- to go and mention the roadtrip. "I'm not -that--" she starts in before getting sprayed with spots of a black fluid that had, not all that long ago, belonged to another person. "--Blind..." she finishes through a closed mouth. Kurt did need the laugh, he truly did.. and the smile remains at the warning, though 'fuzzball' is new on him. "That is a new one.." he remarks. Domino's laughter is truly infectious, and he's enjoying the opportunity. It's that bombshell, however, that Kwa explodes. Okay, more of a grenade to be tossed in the lap. Wasn't it just yesterday that he was teleporting them away so no innocents would be harmed? And now, as Domino's laughter ceases, his, too.. seems to depart. He blinks again, looks to Shift.. and to Domino.. and not only does the laughter cease, the smile begins to fade. He looks to the albino and offers something of a weak smile. "I am blind." Looking to Kwabena again, he clears his throat and takes the step away. "I must go get ready for the dance. The children will be banging at the gates, und I need to make sure all is ready." *BAMF* It's a damned good thing humiliation doesn't turn Kwabena into a cloud of plasma or something. Almost as quickly as it happened, Kwabena flings his hand back to his side, and the goop comes with it, leaving Domino's face oddly dry. The puddle of black ooze quickly and rapidly soaks back into his legs, and there's an odd sort of rippling throughout his skin as the flesh reforms to its rightful place, making him whole again. "Wait, Kurt," he starts, "I'm not-" Then, *bamf!* Once again, words are caught unfinished in the African's mouth. He looks back toward Domino, and immediately has a burning desire to leave. However, he stands there for a brief moment, legs frozen and unable to whisk him away to the door, back to his quarters and his bourbon, or back outside for a cigarette. Anything but standing here, after losing it like that. Growing pains. They sure suck for a mutant. "Damnit, kid!" Domino snaps back to Kwabena, "Quit throwing your Shift around!" That he actually manages to return it to himself like that is pretty slick, though she's still shuddering at having had some part of him, liquified, on her skin. Sometimes it's best not to think about things in too much detail. Bad enough that she had inhaled two of his fingers some time ago! Kurt's remark and change of heart gets an almost identical reaction out of her. "He's not--!" Poof. Gone. Her hand turns palm up in a 'what the hell!' sort of gesture before it finds itself held against her (fortunately clear of Black Matter) forehead. "And people wonder why I'm single..." she mutters with a tired sigh. Heck, maybe Kwabena can't find the motivation to get up and leave. Dom, on the other hand? It takes a quarter second to consider before she sits upright, swings her feet off the side of the bed, and starts heading for the door. The pain she can ignore, but in part she welcomes it getting reintroduced to her system. It gives her something real, if not entirely tangible, to focus on. The Doc can protest if he wants to. No one's tied her down to the bed yet. She's outta here. Kwabena moves for the door at almost the same time. He doesn't even notice that Domino is headed that way until she's off the bed and going. He nearly runs into her at the door, and pulls up short. "Don't leave on my account," he says with a clipped tone. "You stay. -You- ah still injured. I am fine." Understatement, sure, but, in all honesty, his wounds are healing fast, and he doesn't realize that she intends to go to the dance.. "Shift," calls the doctor. "Not so fast, I'd like to observe you for-" "Ameen d'lam -stoo- poi tana!!" he curses back in the doctor's direction, using his native language to keep the poor doc from hearing his vile words. He didn't mean to block the door, and realizes just then that he is. With a scowl aimed at himself, he turns and storms out the door. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs Category:Logs Category:RPLogs